Floating fish baskets and live wells are used for fish caught alive for an extended period of time. Floating fish baskets have buoyant rings attached to nets to form holding areas for fish. Tether lines are used to secure the basket to a boat or dock. Examples of floating fish baskets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,463; 3,919,803; D462,737; and D485,329. These fish baskets are portable structures that float on the surface of a body of water. Bass boats have live wells included in the structure of the boats supplied with aeration systems. Fish die quickly in these live wells because the aeration systems pull in warm surface water. A live well for accommodating fish having a portable container mounted in a boat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,305. The container is a flexible bag with a well cavity for holding water. A plurality of cords attached to hooks releasably attach the bag to opposite gunwales of the boat. G. C. Hayslip in U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,658 discloses an upright post and a cylindrical locking member that attaches a conventional fish net to the post. The post is anchored to the bottom of a body of water. The post can be secured to a wharf or gunwale of a boat. The fish live box of the invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior fish baskets and fish live wells.